cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Ultra Hardcore
For the most recent season, see: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 17). Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore '''(later renamed '''Cube Ultra Hardcore '''from the eighth season and onwards, and often shortened to '''Cube UHC) is a series created by Graser10 and Thinknoodles that premiered on August 7th, 2013. History and Production 'Creation' Minecraft Ultra Hardcore is a gamemode created by Guude and the Mindcrack group where you don't regenerate health. The only way to regenerate health is by eating a Golden Apple or Golden Head, or by drinking a Health Potion. After a players die, they drop heads, which can be used to make Golden heads. The last remaining player or team is the victor. 'Hosts ' For the first four seasons, Graser10 and Thinknoodles hosted the events as a duo. However, due to a falling out, Thinknoodles left the series, cut ties with Graser10, and every participant associated with the Cube. Graser10 then hosted the series from then and onwards. Dfield joined to be the new host for the tenth season only. StrauberryJam hosted for the fourteenth season, due to Graser10 being sick. 'Server Hosting' Hosting has been provided by many servers throughout the years. Moving from Thinknoodles for the first season only, then Mineplex took over and hosted from the second season to eighth season. In the ninth season, due to server issues, the Cube UHC group had to switch to Zest as a last minute. In the tenth season, they switched to Badlion, and for the eleventh and twelfth season, returned back to Zest. For the thirteenth season, it was hosted by the offical Cube Subreddit, while the fourteenth, fifteenth, and sixteenth seasons used Play Cube SMP. 'Players and Seasons' Each season is recorded in one session; in one sitting. Most seasons feature multiple new player(s); however, only certain players are invited back. Many members of Cube UHC formed the Cube SMP server, and are some of the only ones with permanent invitations to the event, along with a few others such as 8BitHomo. 'Distribution' The distribution in episodes are every two days, once the season has aired and are published at 2:00 pm PST (Pacific Standard Time)/9:00 pm UTC (Universal Coordinated Time). Episodes are relatively 20 minutes or over depending on the season. Series Overview *After Game Calls/After The Game and Montages do not 'count as an episode, but are known as specials. Staff 'Organization and Host *Graser10 (S.1-present) *Thinknoodles (S.1-S.4) *Dfield (S.10) *StrauberryJam (S.14) 'Brand' *Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore (S.1-S.7) *Cube Ultra Hardcore (S.8-present) 'Intro Production (Sequence)' *PatClone (S.1-3, S.5, S.8-10) *StrauberryJam (S.5) *Finsgraphics (S.4, S.6-7, 11, 14-17) *GoldSolace (S.12) *Kiingtong (S.13) (Official) *DulJuice (S.13) (Unofficial) 'Intro Puppets ' *Skypercain (Finsgraphics) (S.7) 'Character Rigs and Renders' *DulJuice (S.8) 'Servers (Hosted By)' *Thinknoodles (S.1) *Mineplex (S.2-S.8) *Zest (S.9, S.11-12) *Badlion (S.10) *The Cube Sub-Reddit (S.13) *Play Cube SMP (S.14-17) 'Montages' *Bayani (S.1-5, 14) *Kiingtong (S.6, 10-13) *PatClone (S.7-9, 15) *Talekio (S.7-9) Gamemodes and Twists *Season 1 - Free-For-All, Vanilla *Season 2 - Teams of Three *Season 3 - Free-For-All, Permaday *Season 4 - Teams of Four (Choose Partner and Random Team), EnderDragon Rush *Season 5 - Free-For-All, Netherless, 1.7 *Season 6 - Teams of Two, Shrinking World Borders *Season 7 - Free-For-All, Mumble *Season 8 - Teams of Three, Vanilla, Shrinking World Border, 1.8 *Season 9 - Free-For-All, Vanilla *Season 10 - Teams of Two, Trading Hearts *Season 11 - Free-For-All, Vanilla, Disabled Tier II Potions, No Horses *Season 12 - Teams of Three, EnderDragon Rush, Random Teams, Cut Clean, No Horses *Season 13 - Free-For-All, Mumble, Shrinking World Borders, Cut Clean, No Horses, Nether Enabled, PermaKill, Disabled Strength II Potions, Truces and Betrayals, God Apples Enabled, Fishing Rod Knockback disabled *Season 14 - Teams of Two, Mumble, Partial Cut-Clean (food only, not ores), No Horses, Disabled Regeneration and Strength II Potions, Shrinking World Border, Nether Enabled, Fishing Rods are disabled, God Apples Enabled *Season 15 - Free-For-All, No horses, OP UHC, randomly spawned presents, use of the disguise feature, tier II potions disabled, god apples enabled (presents only), non-shrinking border, 1.7 *Season 16 - Free-For-All, No Horses, tier II potions disabled, twist every episode *Season 17 - Free-For-All, No Horses, Nether Disabled, CutClean, TimeBomb, use of the disguise feature, God Apples Disabled, shrinking border, 1.7 Channels and Participants : For a more in depth analysis of the participants, see: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore players. *8BitHomo (S.11-16) *AshleyMarieeGaming (S.3-4) *Bayani (S.3-15) *Blamph (S.6) *ChildDolphin (S.2, 4-5, 7-10, 12) *CreeperFarts (S.13-present) *CurtPvP (S.16-present) *Defek7 (S.4-6, 8) *DevonLoves (S.4-5, 7-10) *DfieldMark (S.8-16) *Dowsey (S.1-3) *DrPlayStation (S.2-6) *DulJuice (S.2-9 and 13) *EchoInck (S.12-13) *ExplosiveBisket (S.1) *FinsGames (S.6-7, 11, 15-present) *Flexvoid (S.1-4) *FollowKevn (S.8-12) *Grapeapplesauce (S.2-present) *Graser10 (S.1-present) *Guntexs (S.2) *HBomb94 (S.2-10, 12-14, 17) *HeyImBee (S.6-7, 9-10, 12-13, 15-present) *Huahwi (S.11-12, 15-16) *HyperCraft (S.13-present) *IBobotastic (S.1) *IDeactivate (S.2) *ItsKricken (S.1-3) *JemmaPlays (S.3) *Jeruhmi (S.13) *JoeyGraceffa (S.5) *JWingWangWong (S.7-15, 17) *KermitPlays (S.2-3, 5-6, 9-10, 12) *Kiingtong (S.7-present) *LaberosStar (S.1-2) *LDShadowLady (S.4) *MagneticMC (S.2-3) *MaxTheDog (S.1) *Miindsnip3 (S.1) *Minecraft4Meh (S.5-11) *Minegal007 (S.6) *MlgHwnt (S.14) *MsMissyMinecraft (S.6) *MrMitch361 (S.3-present) *Nerdgazm (S.15) *NoBoomGaming (S.13-present) *Palmerater (S.3-5) *ParkerGames (S.6-8, 17) *PatClone (S.1-3, 5-14) *Peckett (S.12) *Pokediger1 (S.1-present) *PrivateFearless (S.14-present) *RumbleCrumble (S.11-12, 14) *Shepsquared (S.7-9) *Skypercain (S.6-7) *Spryite (S.1) *StacyPlays (S.5-8) *Starboy103 (S.2) *SteelxSaint (S.2) *StrauberryJam (S.1-5, 7-present) *Talekio (S.9-13) *ThatOneTomahawk (S.4-6, 8-11, 13) *TheBestGinger9 (S.5) *TheCampingRusher (S.2-16) *TheDiamondMinecart (S.3) *Thinknoodles (S.1-4) *Tofuugaming (S.2-14, 16-present) *TYBZI (S.2, 4-present) *Vasehh (S.1-5, 14, 16) *VikkstarHD (S.1, 4) *Willybix (S.1) *YoshitoMario (S.4) Episode Participation : Main article: Episode Participation Elimination : Main article: Elimination Winners : Main arcticle: Winners Rank Table 'Text Color Code' - 1st place '-' 1.5st place '-' 2nd place '-' 3rd place Keep recurring rankings in alphabetical order. '' '''Recurring Rankings' Five Times * Pokediger1 ranked 13th place in: seasons 2, 3, 6, 8, and 15. 'Four Times' No four-timers right now! 'Three Times' *Grapeapplesauce ranked 1st place in: season 7, 13, and 14 **Grapeapplesauce also ranked 12th place in: season 5, 10, and 11. *Graser10 ranked 4th place in: season 4, 8, and 9. **HBomb94 ranked 1st place in: season 2, 8, and 12. *Palmerater ranked 22nd place in: season 3, 4, and 5. *StrauberryJam ranked 15th place in: season 3, 11, and 12. *Talekio ranked 1st place in: season 9, 10, and 12. *TheCampingRusher ranked 4th place in: season 2, 5 and 13. *Tofuugaming ranked 1st place in: season 2, 3, and 5. *Vasehh ranked 8th place in: season 2, 4, and 5. 'Twice (Two Times)' *AshleyMarieeGaming ranked 18th place in: season 3 and 4. *Bayani ranked 22nd place in: season 7 and 13. **Bayani also ranked 13th place in: season 9 and 14. *ChildDolphin ranked 24th place in: season 5 and 12. *Defek7 ranked 14th place in: season 4 and 8. *Devon_Mines ranked 3rd place in: season 4 and 5 **Devon_Mines also ranked 7th place in: season 6 and 7. *DfieldMark ranked 22nd place in: season 8 and 9. *DrPlayStation ranked 14th place in: season 2 and 3. *DulJuice ranked 9th place in: season 6 and 9 **DulJuice ranked 16th place in: season 2 and 7. *Grapeapplesauce ranked 1st place in: season 7 and 13. **Grapeapplesauce also ranked 16th place in: season 8 and 9. **Grapeapplesauce also ranked 6th place in: season 3 and 16. *Graser10 ranked 10th place in: season 3 and 10. **Graser10 also ranked 12th place in: season 7 and 13. **Graser10 also ranked 9th place in: season 14 and 15. *Hbomb94 has ranked 21st in: season 6 and 14 *JWingWangWong ranked 21st place in: season 11 and 12. *KermitPlays ranked 18th place in: season 9 and 12. *Kiingtong ranked 16th place in: season 12 and 13. *Minecraft4Meh ranked 19th place in: season 5 and 8. *MrMitch361 ranked 8th place in: season 9 and 12. **MrMitch361 also ranked 20th place in: season 3 and 16. *PatClone ranked 23rd place in: season 8 and 13. *Pokediger1 ranked 15th place in: season 7 and 13. **Pokediger1 also ranked 20th place in: season 10 and 14. *StrauberryJam ranked 8th place in: season 1 and 7. **StrauberryJam also ranked 11th place in: season 8 and 9 *ThatOneTomahawk ranked 1st place in: season 4 and 8. **ThatOneTomahawk ranked 15th place in: season 5 and 9. *TheCampingRusher ranked 7th place in: season 3 and 9. *Tofuugaming ranked 6th place in: season 7 and 10. **Tofuugaming also ranked 3rd place in: season 9 and 13. **Tofuugaming also ranked 15th place in: season 4 and 16. *TYBZI ranked 11th place in: season 6 and 10. *Vasehh ranked 10th place in: season 14 and 16. Kills Table 'Individual Kills' List only the participants that have killed another participant. *(S2) - PatClone accidenly killed Thinknoodles, but is still considered as a kill. *(S2) - Dowsey portal trapped two players which count as a kill. *(S11) - Dfield set a record for the most kills in a UHC season with 11. *(S4) AshleyMarieeGaming and LDShadowLady killed themselves by accident with flint-and-steel, but are still considered as kills. * Grapeapplesauce has the most kills with 40 kills. * DulJuice has the most kills out of female competitors with 2 kills. * Suicides are counted as kills. 'Team Kills' 'Notes' *1: Pat accidentally killed, counting as a team kill. *2: Dowsey commited 2/4 of the kills due to portal trapping. *3: 3/4 Red Team members killed themselves, either accidentally or intentionally First Bloods S1: Spryite S2: StrauberryJam S3: MagneticMinecraft S4: ThatOneTomohawk S5: TYBZI S6: MrMitch361 S7: DulJuice S8: Pokediger1 S9: Minecraft4Meh S10: TalkeioYT S11: TYBZI S12: 8bithomo S13: 8bithomo S14: CreeperFarts S15: TheCampingrusher S16: Grapeapplesauce S17: KiingTong Unable To Compete *BloodZelos was originally going to compete in Season 1-2, but couldn't because he had soccer, so he gave his spots for Season 1 to Poke and Season 2 to HBomb. **He was also going to compete for Season 3 but the group assumed he wouldn't participate. *Grape originally was going to compete in Season 1 but he overslept. *TYBZI originally was going to compete in Season 3 but he had his wisdom teeth removed and therefore cannot comentate due to the pain. *Kricken was originally compete in Seasons 4-5 but couldn't because she was out of town. *Devon was originally going to compete in Season 6, but he couldn't make it due to the recording for unknown reasons. *According to Bayani, DanTDM and many others, they were originally going to compete in Season 4 but the date was rescheduled. *According to iDeactivate, he wanted to return back to UHC Season 4 but Graser removed him from the group. He had confirmed this in his new UHC. *According to SteelxSaint (Dan) he wanted to return but couldn't due to being busy. *Fin and Sky were not able to participate in Season 8 because no one would team up with them. They said so in an interview that the group took a vote and they were removed later on. Devon confirmed that there was no UHC discussion upon their removals. They, themselves didn't know that they were removed. *Huahwi was supposed to complete in Season 7, but couldn't participate because of his real life problems. **During the seventh season, it is possible to see his Minecraft player running in the intro, if paused at the right moment. *ChildDolphin and HeyImBee were unable to compete in Season 11 due to being on a trip during recording date. *Kermit was also suppose to participate in Season 11 but a tree fell on his house before hand and people were cutting it into pieces and there was to much background noise for him to record. **Video confirming the reason why Kermit wasn't in Season 11. *Talekio was unable to compete in Season 14 due to him not being home to record. He also stated that he is unsure if he'll be in Season 15 or not. Participants Who Will Not Return *Kricken and Thinknoodles left due to problems within the group. **It has been reported by Bayani that one of the reasons Think broke off from Graser was that he had problems with Tomahawk joining UHC and Graser wanted him in. **Kricken may have a very slight chance of returning, for she is currently on good terms with a lot of Cube members. She has also no time to record videos as she is not active on YouTube. *ExplosiveBisket left YouTube after Season 1. *MagneticMC left YouTube after Season 3. *Flexvoid left YouTube after Season 4. *Blamph left YouTube after Season 6. *Bayani left YouTube after season 15 *Minegal007 went on hiatus from YouTube after Season 6, however she has returned to make her channel become an art channel after Season 13. She will still most likely not return as she will not post any more gaming content. * At the end of Season 3, Dowsey announced his return to Season 4 and hinted that LDShadowLady would be participating as well. Prior to Season 4 however, Dowsey uploaded a blog post stating that he was removed without his notice by Graser from the group for insulting UHC Season 3 in twitter. ** In the same post, he mentioned it was Kricken who told him he was removed. Kricken also mentioned to him that many other players were removed for the same reason. ** In the same post, Dowsey claimed that Think broke contact with Graser because Graser was using Think's relationship to get bigger YouTubers to join UHC. * MsMissyMinecraft left YouTube some time around Season 9 but returned to YouTube on January 1st 2015. She hinted in one of her videos that she wasn't invited back as she is not close with anyone from the Cube. ** It was rumored that MsMissyMinecraft wasn't allowed to return to UHC due to an argument with ThatOneTomahawk with him saying that she had posted on Twitter about recording UHC (it was supposed to be a surprise to the viewers). Ash (MsMissyMinecraft) denied the claim and there was no evidence that she had done so. *LaberosStar is the only Final 10 member from Season 1 that did not participate at least 3 seasons. He commented on one of PatClone's videos, saying that he wasn't invited back because he isn't very active on YouTube at the time. *iDeactivate, palmerater, AshleyMariee, Willybix and DrPlayStationNation were all removed because they purposely deleted footage. *Vikkstar123 left the group after season 1 and rejoined in season 4. He was likely invited back only because Thinknoodles disagreed with Graser inviting Tomahawk, and invited his own friend who Graser wasn't fond of. Vikkstar, however forfeited both times by committing suicide in-game, and is likely never coming back since he convinced his surviving teammate, AshleyMariee to delete her footage since he spoiled the ending in episode. * Jemma replied to a twitter post that she would probably not return to UHC after Think left the group as Think was the one who invited them to Season 3 and 4 and it wouldn't be the same without him. ** This most probably applies to Jemma's husband, DanTDM (TheDiamondMinecart) as well. *TheBestGinger became inactive on YouTube after Season 5 but later returned to YouTube with a montage video that mentioned the Season 5 was the biggest mistake he has ever made. This suggested he would not return to future seasons. **In the comment section of the same video, Ginger also claimed that Grape and Jon are really nice, but everyone else "has huge heads". *Fin confirmed on twitter that he and Sky were removed from the group and will not return, although Fin is still friends with everyone on the Cube. **Fin has since returned to UHC in Season 11 but was removed from the group again after the season. He still remains friends with the Cube group. **Fin returned in the fifteenth season to compete once more. **Sky however has yet to return. *Stacy confirmed on Twitter on the day UHC: Season 9 aired, that she would not return but still root and cheer on the other competitors. **The tweet that confirms her departure from UHC. *Parker also confirmed that he will not return due to him not interested in playing a game mode like UHC. **The video link that confirms his departure from UHC. Although, not specifically stated in the video, it is answered by Parker himself in the comment section. *Pat has annouced to leave the UHC mode after Season 10. He said he did not enjoy the gamemode itself and his luck upon the game, and his perspective was never popular in his channel, but he will continue to work on the intros of future UHCs. ** Although Pat confirmed that he did not want to participate in future seasons, he did return in every season since. *** It is unknown whether he decided not to leave or he is just playing as a substitute for another member. ** The video that confirms his departure from UHC. * Minecraft4Meh confirmed on Twitter on the day Season 12 aired, that he was removed from the UHC Group and that it wasn't his decision, but hopes to return in the future. **The tweet that confirms his removal from the group. **Minecraft4Meh officially left YouTube in his video on June 2015 and announced that he was removed for having an inactive channel. *Season 12 was most likely Childdolphin's final season seeing how he private all of his UHC videos and his channel is pretty much inactive. *Devon_Mines (DevonDoes) confirmed that he is no longer playing Cube UHC. He says that he was frustrated with the PvP, and has left 5 seasons ago (Cube UHC Season 10). Trivia Competitors/Participants * Graser and Poke are the only participants to compete in all seasons. This would also make them the longest male participants to compete. * Dul is the longest female competitor in Cube UHC with 9 seasons. *Season 10 is currently the only season where no new competitor is introduced. *Ibobotastic has gone the longest of any contestant in Cube UHC history without competing, as he was eliminated in the first episode of Cube UHC S1 and has not competed since. Kills/Deaths *Spryite was the first person in the entire Cube UHC history to draw blood. This would mean that Ibobotastic is first person to be eliminated in Cube UHC history. * Ashley was the first female competitor to make a kill, although it was an accidental suicide with flint-and-steel in Season 4. However, it is still too ambiguous to know whether she or Lizzie killed her, due to the unadequate footage. ** Teammate Lizzie became the second female to make a kill but also because of accidental suicide by flint-and-steel. * In season 5, Dul became the first female competitor to directly and intentionally kill someone. * PatClone is the only participant that killed their own teammate, Thinknoodles (Season 2). * The most deaths an episode had is 14 deaths, which occured in Season 12, Episode 7. ** Not only does this feature the most deaths, it also features the first season to have two different winners. ** If the eliminations of the winners and secondary winners are counted, the number would be raised to 20 eliminations. * Vikkstar is so far the only player in-game to purposely commit suicide, while both times (S1 and S4) he competed was eliminated by committing suicide. Glitches * Miindsniipe was the first person to experience a glitch by disconnecting from the server, but did not try to re-enter, ending his season abrutbly. * Grape has had the most unfortunate and glitchy deaths. ** He died in a portal trap in the 2nd season. He received a glitch and died in a lava pool in the 4th season, and was kicked out after killing a pig, which resulted in his being killed for combat logging in the 5th season. *Straub experienced two eliminations by disconnecting from the server, in S1 and S5. In both times, he had an advantage. He had around 40 gold from a Desert Temple, and in the 5th season, he obtained a diamond chesplate. *Ginger experienced a combat glitch back in 5th season, which ultimately eliminated him from the competition. Wins * Graser, Tofuu, HBomb and Talekio are the only winners that won in the first season they were introduced in. * Graser and Talekio are the first players to win a solo season at first try. * Tofuu, Talekio, and Grape are the only ones to win two seasons consecutively. * Tofuu, HBomb, Talekio, and Grape have won the most seasons, totaling of 3 wins. ** Tofuu: S2, S3 and S5. ** HBomb: S2, S8, and S12. ** Talekio: S9, S10 and S12. ** Grape: S7, 13, and 14. Episodes *The longest time a player had not been eliminated was in Season 12, between episode 2-5 (four episodes). * The 12th, 13th, and 15th seasons currently holds the least amount of episodes, with 7. * S4 has the most episodes, with 13. *The 100th episode of the series is the 11th season, 2nd episode. Lost Footages *iDeactivate, palmerater, AshleyMariee, Willybix and DrPlayStationNation were removed because they purposely deleted their footages. * DulJuice lost some footage in Season 3 and replaced them with still drawings and commentaries ** She also cannot recover the footages in Season 13, due to her computer being damaged along the delivery. *Grapeapplesauce has dealt with the lost of footage in many seasons, due to his computer crashing or not enough space for his computer. * MsMissyMinecaft lost all her footage in Season 6 due to a crash in-game which also crashed her recording software. *In Season 10, MrMitch lost all of his footage due to unknown reasons. **Bee also lost her footage, but only for episodes 3-9. *Bayani didn't lose his footages in Season 12, but he was was unable to return to the game after getting DDossed from the middle of Episode 4 to the start of Episode 7, so he had to cut Episodes 4 and 7 short and did not upload Episodes 5 and 6. *TheHyperCraft couldn't upload his recording for Season 15 due to file/video corruption. *8bithomo also lost all of his audio for Season 15, and did, "100% accurate" episodical descriptions of each episode he was in. *TYBZI lost part of his footage for Season 16 episode 4 due to his footage crashing. Miscellaneous * Starboy holds the record being the player longest to last on .5 hearts. * Devon is one of the few players to ever reach 30 levels and over, this occured in Season 4 and 8 by farming a skeleton spawner, at both times. ** RumbleCrumble has also reached over 30 levels in season 11 twice from mining nether quartz and ores (redstone, coal, and lapis lazuli). * JWong has the shortest season in Cube UHC history with 1.06 minutes in Season 11, by an explosion in a desert temple. * Kiingtong is the first participant to have placed 1st in at least 1 season, 2nd in at least 1 season, and 3rd in at least 1 season. * HBomb94 is the first participant to kill a Minecraft Boss, it being the Ender Dragon in Season 12. * TheDiamondMinecart is the player with the most subscribers to ever play in Cube UHC with over 8 million subscribers to date. ** In one of Graser's pics in twitter about his last conversations with Thinknoodles, it can be seen yet blurry Think said to Graser to trust him that people will still watch UHC as long as Dan or Jemma were playing. * Kermit is Cube SMP's most subscribed member to play in Cube UHC. * JoeyGraceffa is arguably the most recognizable YouTuber to participate in Cube UHC. Logos UHC S1 Logo.png|Season 1 UHC S2 Logo.png|Season 2 UHC S3 Logo.png|Season 3 UHC S4 Logo.png|Season 4 UHC S4 Alt Logo.png|Season 4 - Alternative UHC S5 Logo.png|Season 5 UHC S5 Alt Logo.png|Season 5 - Alternative UHC S6 Logo.png|Season 6 UHC S7 Logo.png|Season 7 UHC S8 Logo.png|Season 8 UHC S8 Alt Logo.png|Season 8 - Alternative UHC S9 Logo.png|Season 9 UHC S10 Logo.png|Season 10 UHC S11 Logo.png|Season 11 UHC S12 Logo.png|Season 12 Capture2314.PNG|Season 13 UHC S13 Logo 2.png|Season 13 - Alternative UHC S14 Logo Mumble.png|Season 14 UHC S14 Logo.png|Season 14 - Without Mumble File:UHCSeason15Logo.png|Season 15 UHC S16 Logo.png|Season 16 File:UHC-Cube-S17.png|Season 17 External Links For more information and discussion on the Cube (SMP, UHC, Evo, and other series) click the Reddit link below. *Cube on Reddit References Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:Series Category:Ongoing Series